Dark Feelings
by WhiteRose of Alaska
Summary: (Venus the Goddess of Love, or commonly known as Cupid, is in trouble and she needs the help of the Guardians or her powers will disappear forever and humans will be tormented by dark feelings.)
1. Chapter 1

Dark Feelings.

By Rose

(Venus the Goddess of Love, or commonly known as Cupid, is in trouble and she needs the help of the Guardians or her powers will disappear forever and humans will be tormented by dark feelings.)

…Prologue…

The globe of flickering lights of children was just as it should be, Cupid thought. She has been making love bubbles that carry words to the hearts of everyone on earth. Cupid was one of the first to be chosen for immortality, for her belief in Love was stronger than anyone Man In Moon can think of. She took her job very seriously, not only she takes good care the children's hearts, she takes care of adults and animals as well. Her bow holds her power and it could do many things but the one thing she refuses to do is to force people to fall in love when the love wasn't there in the first place. MiM wanted her to be a guardian, though she refused, she helps out by picking out the current Guardians. She knows the power of their hearts was more than enough to save everyone on earth.

Her love bubbles were better than her arrows they carry more words that once it finds the one that it needs the most the bubble bursts and the words are transformed into the person's feelings and it's their choice to follow it through or not.

In the middle of making billions of the same bubble, someone was lurking in the shadows. Cupid walked into the room of the globe and she hears a menacing laughter from behind her. She turned to find Mistress Widow in the doorway.

"This is too easy."

"Mistress, what are you doing?"

Mistress walked closer on her eight legs, she straightens her torso (imagine a humanoid spider) and pulls out Cupid's bow.

"After a century of asking, begging, pleading to have my Pumpkin King of Halloween to fall in love with me and all you give me is bubbles. If I can't have my love…no one will."

From her hand shot a spider web trapping Cupid in that room. Mistress jumped everywhere and left Mt. Olympus (Cupid's home). Cupid looking forlorn the only way to save the people of earth now is to send a distress signal to North and his Guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

…1…

North was in his study carving more ice sculptures and asking for more cookies from the elves when one of the Yeti's paused at the door. They Yeti was about to burst through the door when he remember what happened to Easter last year, so he banged on the door. North opened the door and heard that a distress signal reached the workshop. He went to the globe room and indeed someone is in danger; he sees that it's coming from Mt. Olympus, Greece.

"Can it be? Cupid is in danger!?" he says.

He called out to the other guardians to join him at the workshop.

"Nice to see everyone again; Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Jack, how are things?"

"Oh well, things are great except for the fact you called us here. What's going on North?"

"Right. I was given a distress signal from Cupid's lair."

"Cupid?! That little guy needs our help?" Bunny questioned while Sandy made a shape of a heart above his head.

"I haven't seen Cupid in a long time." Says Tooth.

"Whatever happened to the little guy?" asked Jack.

"Never the less, Cupid is in trouble and for the sake of children we must help." North goes to get his gear on.

"What does Cupid do to help children exactly?" asked the curious Jack.

"Cupid makes sure that the children's hearts are filled with love, of course."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Then let's put it this way: Cupid helps them appreciate the love given to them by their parents, friends, and family. There is more to Cupid than what everyone else says. To the sleigh."

"I'll meet you there." Says Bunny.

…Cupid's Castle…

The sleigh stops at the doors of the Greek-looking castle on top of Mt. Olympus. Bunny showed up a moment later and each of them walked through the doors. Statues and books were among the walls leading towards a large room with four large doors and the archway of the globe room.

"Does anyone know what 'Cupid' looks like?" asked Jack.

Sitting in her chair facing the globe and her back to them, she listened.

"Last time I seen that little blighter he had wings, wore sandals, and didn't care who he bumped into" says Bunny.

She silently giggled.

"I remember he had smaller helpers that almost looked like him" Tooth commented.

They hear an echoed voice.

"_Watch where you step, the spider webs are stronger than you think._"

"Cupid?"

"_Find a way to see them._"

Sandy used his sand powers and sure enough there were spider webs all around.

"Cupid what's going on here?" asked North.

"Yeah, get out here and tell us what's going on" says Bunny.

A shadow figure stands up from the chair and turns around to see them.

"The one you were referring to was my assistant Eros."

"Cupid…is a woman?!" questioned Tooth.

"Whoa, we never thought you would be a girl" said Jack.

"Of course not, people of earth usually associate me with my cherubs or Eros. The cherubs are still here, but happily Eros found love and was given his humanity back."

"Wait! A spirit can gain back their humanity?" asked Jack.

"Only the moon knows, but to the reason you're here. My bow was stolen by nightmare being from Halloween-Land, and I need your help to get it back."

"Your bow?"

"That's so sad"

Sandy shapes; broken heart.

Cupid explains that whoever wields her bow can change the purpose of her love bubbles. People, children, and animal hearts are in danger of dark feelings of hatred or worse…indifferences. Cupid suggested that maybe Jack's power can freeze the web and shatter it. He did and they hear small wings flying towards Cupid, she whispers to them in a secret language.

"So all we need to do is get you your bow back. Simple."

"Mistress Widow might just try to get the King of Halloween to fall in love with her. The longer I am away from my bow my powers diminish and I once again become human."

"Our first stop ought to be the Halloween-land" says Bunny.

"One does not just barge into the land of Halloween without a goblin token."

"Where do we get one?" asked Tooth.

"A graveyard, any graveyard has goblins, if you frighten one you gain a token to check out Halloween-land."

"Alright, we ride."

"I'm going with you."

"Are you sure about this?" asked North.

"I have enough love bubbles to last me a few days. Mistress destroyed all but four machines, and I really want to see this through."

North gestures to the sleigh. "Heck yes."


End file.
